El Camino Frente al Mar
by Bennett J
Summary: Defteros eligió a Sísifo, pues sabía que pese a ser fuerte, su gentileza lo volvía débil... débil para luchar por lo que Aspros y Sasha le había arrebatado. [The Lost Canvas UA, Historia Corta Secuela de Re: Re:]


_Mis recuerdos vienen y van, el sol del ocaso tiñe el cielo de rojo, el ahora siempre permanecerá._

* * *

Algunos dicen que los recuerdos raramente se remontan más allá de la infancia temprana. Pero para Defteros eso no era algo por completo cierto.

Él recordaba a la perfección el momento en que un chillido al lado suyo lo despertó.

Muy joven para coordinar sus movimientos o hacer algo diferente a removerse inquieto a punto de llorar también, aunque nadie se lo creyera, ese era el primer recuerdo que tenía de su hermano gemelo, Aspros.

Aspros siempre estuvo ahí, a su lado. Siendo considerado el menor, Defteros pronto asumió su papel de compinche en las travesuras ideadas por el otro, participando ferviente en cada uno de los disparatados planes de su hermano. Esas aventuras eran recordadas con placer por ambos, a pesar de los regaños y los castigos.

Los hermanos eran listos por naturaleza, vivaces, inteligentes… y un poco malvados. Pero no malos con verdadera intención. No era como si planearan convertirse en criminales peligrosos como los de los programas que en ocasiones veían en la televisión. No porque no disfrutaran de torturar un poco a la gente, prueba viviente de ello era el pequeño niño de cabellos castaños que habían conocido en el jardín de niños, que pronto se había convertido en el tercer miembro de sus pillas incursiones en la pequeña escuela y el vecindario, al que en ocasiones y con mucho empeño intentaban hacer llorar, pues veían realmente molesto que siempre estuviese sonriendo. Si, ambos eran un poco sádicos. Defteros lo disimulaba mejor que Aspros, pero ellos compartían más rasgos de los que uno podría suponer al mirarlos interactuar en la escuela elemental.

Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo ubicaría a Sísifo, el blandengue de cabello castaño como su segunda persona importante.

Lo siguió por sobre Aspros.

No porque hubiese dejado de querer a su hermano, pero su joven amigo tenía algo que le hacía querer cuidarlo. Y pese a todos los berridos y chillidos que solía pegar Aspros, Defteros lo sabía fuerte.

La vida en la escuela media había sido en verdad placentera. Chicas por montones. Logros académicos que eran la envida de todos. Miembros hasta el segundo año del equipo de básquet y después parte del consejo estudiantil.

Aquel drama telenovelero para locas adolescentes podría haber sido el sueño ideal para cualquiera, pero Defteros sabía que su vida era más que el guión barato de un escritor frustrado.

Continuó al lado Sísifo. Fue atento espectador de la llegada del campeador. De la historia que se perfilaba para ser un drama homosexual que tan de boga estaban, y junto con Aspros esperó paciente a que sus predicciones sobre cuanto tardaría su despistado amigo en darse cuenta y aceptar sus sentimientos se cumplieran.

Y ella llegó, fresca como la brisa en primavera.

Aspros había sonreído a su lado con maldad y Defteros sintió pena por su amigo cuando su hermano le aseguró que incluso aunque los ayudaran, Sísifo y Cid jamás estarían juntos.

Defteros le pidió no meterse, pero al final ambos hermanos disfrutaban del dolor ajeno.

Su gemelo había tenido razón.

Y no porque al final se hubiese entrometido con toda intención, sino porque como siempre había sabido, Sísifo era débil.

Continuó observando los años pasar.

No por ello dejó su propia vida de lado.

Ni a su hermano.

Con dolor se dio cuenta que lo que en un inicio parecía interés fundado en infligir dolor a Sísifo, ahora eran sentimientos reales que conllevaría a sufrir a alguien. Y por primera vez, Defteros no quería que fuera Sísifo.

El tiempo siguió.

Se habían titulado como los mejores de su clase y ahora tenían un buen empleo en un despacho de abogados.

Sísifo ayudaba a las personas con sus problemas comunes, pero él se encargaba de enriquecer aún más a sus millonarios clientes.

Con su hermano hablaba de vez en cuando, y a pesar de que había intentado separarse un poco de él en un sencillo intento de proteger a su amigo, Aspros era una parte de él mismo al fin y al cabo y sería ingrato no mostrarse feliz por su gemelo.

"—Vamos a vivir juntos. —le había informado. —En Tokio."

Defteros había sentido como si un cubetazo de agua helada le cayese encima, su mirada desviada para ver como Sísifo y Sasha leían uno frente al otro en la mesa del comedor de la casa que compartían.

Ellos ya sólo eran amigos, y estaba seguro que Sísifo nunca había olvidado a Cid.

—¿Vamos? —humedeció sus labios con la lengua.

"—Cid y yo."

—Creí que se regresaba a Sapporo.

"—El caso es, que le pedí que se mudara conmigo." —una pausa. Defteros jamás creyó que su hermano fuera así de terrible. "—Ya no soy un niño, Defteros. Lo hago por mí, no por él." —Sísifo rió y Defteros sintió pena por él. Estaba consciente de que aún extrañaba al otro.

—No te creo.

"—Sé que no. Pero no importa. Llegó en dos semanas, te enviaré un correo con los datos del vuelo."

Defteros sonrió mientras se acercaba a Sísifo y palmeaba su espalda. Sasha aún no le caía bien, en cierta forma la culpaba por aquel enredo que había durado años.

Sísifo había perdido a la persona que amaba.

Aspros había jugado con fuego y se quemó.

Ahora, las cosas amenazaban con complicarse de nuevo y él quedaría en medio.


End file.
